The present invention relates to a disk recording and/or reproducing device capable of actuating a disk transfer mechanism and a mechanical chassis lifting/lowering mechanism with a single motor.
Disk recording and/or reproducing devices have a disk transfer mechanism for transferring a disk and a mechanical chassis lifting/lowering mechanism for lifting and lowering a mechanical chassis. The mechanical chassis supports a disk table and an optical pickup thereon.
After a disk is transferred onto the disk table by the disk transfer mechanism, the mechanical chassis lifting/lowering mechanism lifts and lowers the mechanical chassis to chuck the disk on the disk table supported on the mechanical chassis. The disk transfer mechanism and the mechanical chassis lifting/lowering mechanism are actuated by respective motors. For details, reference should be made to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-151193, for example.
The conventional disk recording and/or reproducing device described above is made of up a large number of parts and is costly to manufacture because of the different motors used to actuate the disk transfer mechanism and the mechanical chassis lifting/lowering mechanism, respectively.